twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PixieXW/What You Think- Constant Changing Films
I was speaking to some friends about this and it frustrates me how much the Twilight films have changed since they were first started. If you look at the first pictures of the Cullens they are the most acurate- they are all pale and they generally have the right hair styles and colours. (The exceptions being the length of Jasper's hair and the colour of Edwards) Since then I have noticed the white make-up has almost disapeared- in the wedding scene in Breaking Dawn the Cullen's fit in with the humans, they only look a little sun-deprived. It bothers me also that certain characters have had a new hairstyle every time! Everyone agrees that Alice's ever changing hair is ridiculous. In New Moon her hair was shoulder length and yes it looked nice but she looked so different it would be possible for a non-twilight fan to think she was a different person. I know I wasn't much of a fan at that time and I didn't realise it was Alice till I saw the way she reacted and also that Jasper was with her. Jasper is also a victim of the ever changing hair- it doesn't annoy me that his hair suddenly got longer in Eclipse it annoys me that they made it short and straight in Breaking Dawn. I was really disappointed when he changed again! What part of Collar-Length Curly Hair don't the hairdressers get? Edwards hair has changed as well but not as drastically and so has Esme's, her hair was the right colour in Twilight and hasn't been since. I recently saw a picture of Renesmee in costume- I'm not sure if it was photoshoped but it was definatly Mackenzie Foy- and she had Edward's real hair colour, isn't that a bit strange because if it was a real photo she now doesn't look like their daughter. I want to know how many other people are annoyed by this, I find it pretty frustrating when a new director means almost a new character. I have seen other films when there have been different directors for the sequel and they have been almost the same, so what's the difference here? Other missing details contain wedding rings and family jewlery. I know in the Twilight books there is no such thing as the Cullen family crest but I loved the idea and was very disapointed when again they disappeared. Rosalie rarely wore her necklace in the beginning which I thought was fair as it seems very like her character to do that but Esme's was very rarely seen and then There was Alice's, which was always visable before and all of a sudden in Breaking Dawn it disappears completely- before then she was only seen without it once. There are also the wedding rings- I never paid much attention to Esme's but I know in Twilight Alice is wearing both a wedding and engagment ring and then in the last Cullen-containing scene of New Moon is the only time she's seen wearing it and it's just the wedding ring her engagment ring has vanished. In Eclipse and Breaking Dawn she never wears them. That just seems weird- you don't take off your wedding ring. I know in New Moon it was worn because there were rumors that Ashley Greene was engaged because she was spotted wearing it out of convenience. Anyway I think thats enough ranting so it's over to you, what do you think? Category:Blog posts